


Not a fairytale

by Rebel51



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Anorexia, Body image isuses, Bullying, Cheerleaders, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/M, Graduation, High School, Jafar and maleficent actually care about thier kid's in this one, M/M, Mpreg, Peer Pressure, Prom, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Discovery, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, True Love, Underage Drinking, animal bestfriend, grad night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel51/pseuds/Rebel51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters of descendants face the real world (better then the summary I suck at summary's)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just the introduction's to the characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it. I don't know if some of the tag's will be deleted but im sure I know where i want this story to go so probably none will be deleted

Carlos had gotten to school he had to walk for 20 minutes to school because his mother didn't care enough to drive him and when he walked through the front gate of course the first person he saw was Chad who had inconveniently seen him two and started to walk towards him "Hey loser what are you doing here I thought I told you to not comeback" Carlos just tried to ignore him and started to walk away when a hand grabbed his arm and pushed him to the nearest wall which probably wouldn't have hurt as much if it wasn't for the belt lashes that his mom had given him for not finishing the list of chores his mother had left him but really how could he the list just went on and on (pick lint off of the carpet,Polish outdoor wooden furniture.Rake the shag carpet) Really they were just ridiculous and it felt like his back was burning. "Look at me when I'm talking to you" Chad screamed in his face when he punched him straight in the gut as Carlos winced and chad continued his onslught and of course people saw they just didn't care enough to stop it nobody cared about him and he knew it so it came as a surprise when someone with long dark hair and tan skinned walked in between Chad and him. Jay who was just walking past this altercation had jumped in front of Carlos to stop Chad's fist " What the hell are you doing man" Chad yelled at jay while jay still held Chad's fist. "You're going to get in trouble and get kicked off the team' Jay examined "Okay fine you got lucky ' Chad screamed as he walked away. jay wanted to go check on the kid see if he was alright but then chad would Question it and he didn't want to explain himself so he just walked away with Chad without looking back. Carlos was still on the floor but it would have been worse as he got up he started to think Who was tat guy and why didn't he join his friend in the beating.

"Evie Queen will you put that make-up away and pay attention" The teacher yelled' Why I already Know this' Evie complained "Really okay what is the atomic mass of Gold" The teacher asked "It's 196.96657 Amu" Evie said as se looked back in her mirror." Impressive still put that make-up away" The teacher advised "Fine" Evie said putting everything into her purse. "On the other side of the class Doug was looking at Evie he was impressed by how smart she was even if she did hide it behind acting dumb" He always had a crush on Evie but of course Evie would never notice him she was very busy trying to nab the hottest guy in the school. "yuck nerd guy is looking at you again" Audrey told Evie "Whatever like I care" Evie exclaimed "

Mal was known as an outcast she was never seen with anyone she was always by herself drawing in her corner she never let anyone see her drawing's. When someone tried to talk to her she would just glare at them until they left. it's not that mal hated people she was just a reserved person who needed time to trust people they just never hung on long enough to become friends that was until Ben he was always there just studying Mal even when mal told him to walk away or that she didn't like him they became close friend's and everybody thought Ben was weird for hanging out with Mal but Ben didn't care And Mal stood up for him. and Mal didn't feel like an outcast anymore because for the first time in her life she had a friend

Jay was out in the field with the rest of the guy's and coach playing football there first game was less then a week away and he couldn't get his mind to focus he kept wandering if the Kid was okay he didn't see him all day and started to think that maybe he left Early and he didn't know why he was think about the weird kid with white hair it's not like he was effected by seeing the kid hurt like that sure Chad picked on him everyday but why should he care "Jay!, Jay move out of the way!" Ben yelled "Hearing that got him out of his trance but he was not fast enough to dodge the football that hit him straight in the face sending him to the floor. "Fuck' Jay hissed at the impact "Dam it dude what's wrong with you" Chad asked "Nothing just wasn't paying attention is al" Jay exclaimed "Are you okay that ball hit you pretty hard dude" Ben asked "Yeah of course Jay said as he stood up "So what were you thinking about?" Ben asked "Nothing it's nothing Jay exclaimed "Ben shrugged and they went back to their positions and started there practice again.

It was 8:00 and Carlos hadn't gotten home yet he really didn't want to deal with his mom right now but he knew he had to go home sometime so he started walking home noticing that his mom car was not in the driveway but she could have parked it in the garage and so he checked of course he never had any luck it was like even his own life hated him so he walked in as quietly as possible but his mom still noticed him "Where have you been" She screeched at him "Well I was just walking" Carlos responded as he looked down at his feet "you didn't do your chores" Cruella told Carlos "No way I never have chores on Monday's you know that" Carlos replied "Well I just thought of some thing's hat needed to be done' Cruella said as she handed Carlos a piece of paper with chore's "You can't go to sleep until all that is done do I make my self clear" Cruella said "yes mom, sorry I mean ma'am' Carlos responded "Good' Cruella said as she went upstairs' so he did as was told and didn't finish until 4:00 So he only got 2 hours of sleep so this was his life Bullied at school and treated like a slave in his own home will what did he expect from a Mother named Cruella.


End file.
